


his baby boy.

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, babyboy!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: I don’t really plan on having a chapter two, but if anyone requests for it- I will! Thanks.





	his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really plan on having a chapter two, but if anyone requests for it- I will! Thanks.

“I wanna spoil you” Donghyuck announces as they’re lying on the couch. 

Mark freezes. “W-what?” 

“I dunno. You’re just so _cute_ I want to give you anything and everything to make you happy,” Donghyuck turns to face a blushing Mark, “you know?” 

“I don’t.. I dunno what-“ Mark stutters as his blush blooms a deeper shade. Donghyuck smiles contently in awe. 

“C’mere, Mark” Donghyuck opens his arms for Mark to crawl into. But instead, the latter hesitantly refuses.

“I-I’m the older one,” Mark’s eyebrows knit together, and with a small pout he mutters, “don’t baby me like this” 

“Awe, does my baby need a hug?” Donghyuck coos as his arms drop to the side and instead, he crawls over to Mark and straddles him. 

“Mark, what do you want?” Donghyuck’s eyes are round and glistening. Mark turns away.

“I don’t- I don’t want..” Mark whispers, secretly loving the affection from Donghyuck. Being babied like this makes his heart beat faster.

“Don’t be shy, Markie” Donghyuck giggles and pecks his cheek. He leans close to his ear and whispers.

“I’ll give you anything” Mark whines as he feels his pants grow a bit tighter. 

“K-kiss” Mark finally gives in with a whisper and pout.

And with that, Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate to push himself into Mark, licking and teasing the boy as he hold onto the back of Mark’s neck as a reassurance.

Donghyuck pulls away and to steady their breathes. He catches Mark tugging a fistful of his shirt and looks up to see the boy with half-closed eyes staring at Donghyuck’s soft but swollen lips, Mark’s cheeks tinted a dark red as his lips are parted slightly, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Tell me what you want” Donghyuck smiles as he touches their foreheads together. He can’t help but want to give Mark anything and everything right now.

Mark’s finally slipped into a small little world of his own. He could ask for anything: cuddles, hugs, more kisses. 

“Ah- ah!” Mark whines out as Donghyuck pushes his hand onto his bulge. 

“Do you still wanna be here? Or do you wanna go upstairs?” Donghyuck acts as if nothing had just happened and looks to meet Mark’s gaze. 

“Ah, upstairs” Mark breathlessly responds. He doesn’t even cringe at how quickly he’s become like this. A horny mess for Donghyuck.

“Let’s go, baby boy” Donghyuck gets off of Mark and pulls his hand. He doesn’t let go until they’ve reached the bedroom as the door shuts softly with a click. 

Mark pushes Donghyuck onto the bed, kissing him desperately as he licks his lips for entry. 

Donghyuck pulls away. “I told you, _I’ll_ spoil you. You wanna kiss?”

Mark nods quietly, clutching onto the bedsheets.

Donghyuck smiles contently, giving the boy what he wants. He pushes Mark into the sheets and kisses him with more love and compassion then before and Mark _feels_ it. 

Mark smiles as his heart expands with content knowing he’s been good to Donghyuck.

“I want-“ Mark catches his breath shortly after letting go of Donghyuck. He moves to get under the covers and holds it up as an invitation for Donghyuck to join. 

Donghyuck cannot believe this boy. He quickly joins Mark under the sheets with giggles. 

“See? You’re so cute” Mark whines and flips himself to face the opposite direction of Donghyuck.

An idea pops up in his head. Donghyuck scoots close to Mark and spoons him, fastening Mark’s waist with his long arms. 

And Donghyuck falls asleep like that. 

And Mark, he falls desperate after a while. He starts grinding and pushing himself into Donghyuck’s bulge.

Mark quickly tugs off his underwear as well as Donghyuck (who is still asleep).

Mark licks Donghyuck’s tip and quietly takes him while. He almost moans at the thought of Donghyuck catching him like this but keeps going until he’s hard enough.

Still asleep, Donghyuck doesn’t move an inch and Mark lines himself up with the cock. 

He whines when Donghyuck’s in him. 

He pushes himself in and out, high pitched whines and throaty moans escaping his slick lips. 

Donghyuck slowly awakens to Mark’s angelic voice lulling out breathless means. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck expected to shout but moans out as Mark stops moving but continues because he loves Donghyuck inside of him. 

All Mark does in response is go faster, moan loader, and look to see Donghyuck fucking into him.

“Is this what you wanted baby? Hm? Me to fuck you?” Donghyuck flips Mark and almost shoved him into the bedsheets as he pistols his cock into him rapidly.

Mark violently shakes and whimpers but loves this more than anything: having Donghyuck assert dominance like this. 

“‘M gonna come” Mark peeps out and Donghyuck encourages it greatly.

“Baby, baby boy- come for me” Mark whines helplessly as Donghyuck continues his pace but more sloppy as he chases his own high. 

He grips onto Mark’s thigh tightly signaling his coming. He shoots into Mark and is about to pull out until Mark quickly stops him. 

“Uh uh!” Mark whines, “stay” his voice is quivering as Donghyuck looks over to Mark, who is blushing deeply at his command.

“Of course, Markie” Donghyuck doesn’t pull out but continues to push in and out. Mark’s over sensitive hole clenches and unclenches helplessly as Mark cries out at the overstimulation. 

“Ah- Ah- ah, Hyuck, Hyuck!” Mark tries not to cry but the tears well up in the corners of his eyes and he lets them fall.

“You’re gonna take this like a good baby boy, right?” Donghyuck carda his slender fingers through Mark’s hair as he eventually tugs him upright to kiss him.

“Is there anything else you want, Mark?”

“Jus’ want you to stay with me” he hums into Donghyuck’s delicate skin.

“I love spoiling you like this” Donghyuck pecks into Mark’s hair with a small hum of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more works if you’d like to read.


End file.
